Fight For Life
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - 6x02 post ep oneshot.


**A/N: Hey girlies. Not sure about this one, I really didn't have many ideas regarding this episode to develop into a oneshot, so I've kinda used a bunch of different things from the episode. I've tried my best! There's no spoilers, other than what we've seen already in the show. Hope it's not too bad and you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Post-ep oneshot - episode 2, season 6 - Blacklist, featuring Hangman._

* * *

Sighing as she walked through her front door, Lindsay Monroe-Messer dropped her bag in the hallway as she kicked off her black flat shoes, and padded into the living room.

"Lucy, I'm home!"

"Lucy's out right now," Danny replied as he wheeled himself into view, shirtless, "Said somethin' about a world peace UN meetin'. She'll be back for bath time. So it looks like it's just me and you, babe."

Lindsay smirked and licked her lips as she took her jacket off. "She knows she has to be back for snack time. That girl is in for a world of hurt when she gets home." Lindsay growled before breaking out into a huge smile. "Where is she really, wiseass?"

"I told you, she's mixin' it up with Angelina Jolie at the UN..." Lindsay's glare cut him off. "She's asleep. She clearly had a hard day of playin'. Think the sitter was tryin' to tire her out to make up for her bein' so damn late today."

"We live in New York City, baby." Lindsay said as she made her way across the room and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Traffic's gonna happen from time to time."

"If it makes my girl late for work it don't."

She smiled and ruffled his hair before making her way into the kitchen. "And why are we shirtless?"

"Along with the UN meetings Lucy's also decided to increase global warming and make Mommy and Daddy wash all of their clothes for the fun of it, what with her favourite current past time being spitting up when you've just gotten changed."

"She got you too?"

"Yup." He sighed. "My last wifebeater an' everythin', so shirtless it is. I've got a load in now so we've both got somethin' to wear tomorrow."

"Tell me about it," Lindsay sighed as she gestured to her Whitesnake band T-shirt. "I haven't worn this in years, it was literally the only thing left in my wardrobe. I was a little hesitant to put it on actually, I mean, I'm not exactly my size two anymore, am I?"

"Can't tell," Danny said nonchalantly. "I think it looks good on you actually."

Lindsay scoffed. "Sure, my baby weight is the ultimate fashion accessory." She deadpanned.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? You look amazing."

"Yeah, yeah." She said with a roll of her eyes, "You're supposed to say that, you're my husband that got me pregnant in the first place."

"Husband that adores you," he added with a smirk. "And his baby girl."

"Sap," she teased. "Did Flack drop you off alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded and coughed. "Why?"

"Just wondering... Making conversation," Lindsay shrugged with a raised eyebrow. "Why did we hit the defence so quickly?"

"Nothin', I'm not bein' defensive," Danny spluttered. "Why-what makes you say that?"

"Look," she whispered as she knelt down in front of him and took the sides of his face in her hands. "You don't have to tell me everything that's going on with him, okay? I know I'm your wife and you feel like you have to tell me everything that you're told in a day – and likewise with me telling you stuff - but if something's going on with Flack that's personal and he's confided in you, then that's fine baby, alright? I don't expect you to tell me stuff."

"I don't like keepin' stuff from you though, ya'know? Not after..."

"I do know that, and I appreciate it." Lindsay said with a smile as she ran her thumb against his cheek, "But Flack's troubles are Flack's troubles. I'm glad he's said whatever he has said to you – if the time comes, and he wants to confide in someone else... In me? That's even better – but you know, for now, we'll let him deal with this his own way."

"I got lucky with you, d'ya know that?"

Lindsay pressed a kiss to his lips before standing up and flicking her hair, "I try."

"Wiseass. How was Mac when you left?"

Lindsay sighed.

"Linds?"

"I think this case has really gotten him thinking," she started as she moved into the kitchen and turned on the microwave to heat her dinner up that Danny had made and left for her. "You know, about his dad?"

"It's got me thinkin' bout mine, and mine's sat across the water in Staten Island, watchin' the Yankees play."

Lindsay smiled softly.

"Have you ever had someone in your family have cancer?" Danny asked quietly.

Lindsay cleared her throat as she turned and glanced into the microwave.

"Linds?"

She took a deep breath and turned. "Remember when I mentioned my mom trying to find ways to quit smoking a while back."

Danny thought about it and then nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I remember, that thing you said went on your ear."

"Yeah," Lindsay nodded as he recalled the conversation in the morgue with Sid.

"But babe, that didn't answer my-..." Danny trailed off as realisation set in. "Linds? Did your mom-...?"

"She's alright," Lindsay assured him quickly. "She's in remission and everything."

Danny kicked himself – or he would have had he not been sat in a wheelchair, immobile from the waist down – at the piece of information he didn't know about his wife and her mother.

"Babe, why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"I thought it'd be a bit of a conversation killer," Lindsay shrugged as she pulled her dinner out of the microwave and grabbed a knife and fork. "It was from the effects of smoking. The stop smoking aids didn't help her, but hearing she'd got cancer from smoking, I don't think she can even look at a cigarette now."

"Montana, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's fine," Lindsay waved it off as she moved past him, out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. "I didn't tell you and you didn't know. You were only making conversation," she assured him as she balanced her dinner on her knee. "It's fine. It's something I've dealt with anyhow."

Pinching the bridge of his nose before following her, Danny let out a breath. "I'm here if you ever wanna talk about that, ya'know?"

She smiled as rolled up next to her as she sat on the couch. She ran her fingers down his unshaven cheek and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I know. It's just one of those things I'd prefer to internalise, as I do."

He sighed and trailed his fingers through her hair, "I know, but I'm here for you. If you have an overwhelming urge to share those internal battles that you have. Just a little urge would be fine aswell. I'm here whenever and whatever you need me for."

"I know you are, and I will come to you if I ever want to talk about it. Right now, it's in the past and I'd really like to keep it there. It was tough, and I think we've got enough on our plates right now with the present than to go and bring up the past and stuff that happened back then."

"Okay," he whispered. "Just know that I love you, and I'm here for you, and we'll leave it there, k?"

She smiled shyly, her eyes answering for her. He returned the silent gesture with a warm, reassuring smile.

"How are we feeling?" she cleared her throat as she spooned some mashed potatoes into her mouth, effectively changing the subject. "Anymore feeling yet?"

"Well, I don't think cartwheels are on the agenda just yet," Danny shrugged, "But we're gettin' there. It's like what the doctor said; it's a really good step and all that."

"It definitely is," She smiled as she watched him wiggle his toes. "You just needed a kick up the ass, sweetheart."

"Only you could use ass and sweetheart next to the other and pull it off."

"It's cause I'm so cute," she giggled. "I'm so proud of you, Dan. How you've pushed yourself."

"I had to," he shrugged, "It was like you said, I was gettin' too comfortable in here. Damn lazy is what I was bein'."

"Well, I think that's a being a little hard on yourself."

Danny shrugged, "Dinner alright? It ain't much, but ya'know, it was something. Didn't want you comin' home and havin' to make dinner for yourself."

She smiled at him, "I appreciate you making me it and thinking of me. It couldn't have been easy in the kitchen trying to whip something up."

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate the things you do for me. I mean makin' you dinner wasn't much or anything, but I just like showin' you I care."

Setting her dinner on the floor, Lindsay sat forward on the couch and leant her forehead against his. "I know you care," she whispered as she pressed to his lips, "but thank you. And you know I care too, right?"

Danny scoffed as he returned the kiss, threading his fingers through her hair. "Please, that's like sayin' Lucy doesn't love dinnertime. Of course I know."

"Let's go to bed," Lindsay whispered.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Danny took Lindsay's hand and tugged her up from the couch.

"Just 'cause you did that, doesn't mean I'm pushing you to the bedroom you know that, right?"

"It was worth a try," he sighed heavily before he felt Lindsay take the handles of his wheelchair. "Change your mind there, Montana?"

"What can I say," she whispered as she ducked down and nibbled his ear, "I'm in a life affirming, 'I love you' mood. It makes me sappy and makes me want to help you."

"You're always sappy."

"Don't make me shove you into the wall." Lindsay deadpanned. "'Cause I will."

"You're too cute, Montana. You wouldn't..." Danny cleared his throat as he caught a glance of her 'I'm not shitting you' look. "I love you my one and only... Please don't hurt me."

"Just get in there," she growled in his ear as she pushed him into their bedroom. "I'm gonna check on Lucy and give her a kiss, k?"

"Don't be too long," he whispered. "I might start to miss you,"

"Who's the sap now?" Lindsay giggled. "I won't be long."

He nodded and wheeled himself into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. As much as it pained her to see him hurting – it amazed her how well he manoeuvred around the apartment. How it hadn't pushed him into some form of depressed shell that took her husband away from her. He loved, he was caring – even more than what he had before the shooting.

She moved her feet from where they were affixed to in the hallway as she made her way to her daughter's bedroom.

She figured it was the fear of losing everything he had that kept him going. The fear that if he was to just give up and let go, he'd be left with nothing. Which she knew wasn't true – like she said to him in the office, she was there for him no matter what happened. She was there to stay. For better; for worse. In sickness and in health. As long as they both lived. She'd promised him that, and she wasn't about to break her promise to him.

If she had learnt anything from today, it was that you had to fight to make sure you kept hold of the ones you loved. And if the fight was unsuccessful, you had to fight to keep their memory alive. She had seen it in Mac today, after he'd randomly opened up to her about his father and his reasons in taking the position offered to him after his father had promised him to do so. She'd seen it in herself when she'd spoken to Stella about Danny's slow, but steady recovery.

But, as she gazed down at her sleeping daughter, she realised that the fight was just a small part of life.

Lindsay smiled as she traced her fingertip along her daughter's chubby cheek, and took a deep breath. Even with all the hardships in life, at the end of the day nothing else really mattered.

Not when you were this happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys and I hope you enjoyed. Would love to know what we thought! :)**


End file.
